The Vampire Ballet
by Alice-Mary-Cullen23
Summary: Bella goes to a ballet school with her 2 best friends Alice & Emmett.Carlsie & Esme are new teachers there & there 3 kids Edward,Jasper, & Rosalie are going to be attending this school. Carlisle & his family are Vampires. E/B A/J EM/R full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Greetings

(Bella's POV)

I woke up to my alarm clock; it was five thirty in the morning and my best friend and roommate Alice was already up. She was sitting on the couch in are room reading.

"How long have you been up?" I asked

"Since four." She replied in her bell like voice. Alice had short black hair and was very short, but she was one of the best dancers here.

"Why?" I asked.

"I had to go to the bathroom at four and I couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to read a bit before I had to go take a shower." Alice said.

I had my shower and while Alice had hers I put my hair up in bun and put what little makeup I wore, on and I got dressed. When Alice was done her shower and was dressed and had her hair and makeup done we grabbed our bags and went down to the dinning hall to meet up with Emmett my other best friend and Alice's brother, they were twins which was really hard to believe since Emmett was this tall muscular guy and Alice was this small short girl.

"Bella, Alice over here." Emmett called.

We went and got some food and sat down next to Emmett .

"So Bella did you here about the new ballet we are going to be doing?" Emmett asked.

"No, what are we doing?" I asked.

"We are doing Cinderella, are you going to audition fort he part of Cinderella?" he asked

"Maybe." I replied.

After I finished eating we left the dinning hall and we were on our way to the studio, when I saw five people I had never seen around the school before. They were all stunningly beautiful. One in particular caught my eye, he looked like a god. I forgot to watch where I was going and I tripped over a rock, luckily my hands caught my fall. I got up and my hands had a few small scrapes on them, they were stinging a little but not that bad.

"Bella are you alright?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

When we got to the studio are ballet teacher greeted us and told us to warm up. My ballet teacher's name was Mrs. Webber. As I was warming up I saw the five people I saw in the parking lot walk into the studio.

"Everyone please come and sit down." Mrs. Webber called.

"Everyone this is Mr. and Mrs. Cullen and there three kids. Mr and Mrs. Cullen are going to be teaching ballet and jazz here."

To be honest Mr. and Mrs. Cullen looked way to young to have kids the age they are.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen and My wife Esme Cullen. Please just call us Carlisle and Esme. We have three kids. We adopted all of them, and they will be taking classes here to." Carlisle said.

Carlisle had blond hair and his wife Esme had brown hair that was long but not to long, she was very pretty.

"Why don't you kids introduce yourself?" Mrs. Webber said.

"Yes I think that would be a fine idea." Carlisle said waving at this blond girl who was so gorgeous to step forward.

"Hi I am Rosalie Cullen." Rosalie had long blond hair was fairly tall and very beautiful.

"Hi I am Jasper Cullen." Jasper honey blond hair. Jasper looked like he was pretty muscular.

"Hello I am Edward Cullen." So Edward was his name, Edward was the god like man I saw in the parking lot earlier. Edward was tall and lean, he had muscle but not as much as Jasper and he had bronze coloured hair, it was kind of messy . His voice sounded like velvet, it was so soft.

When they all finished introducing themselves Carlisle started to speak again.

"It was nice to meet you all we all look forward to being here." Carlisle said leaving with his wife and kids.

I was thinking about how even though none of them are related but they all have the same golden eyes with purplish bruises under their eyes and pale white skin when Mrs Webber started talking again.

"Alright everyone lets start now." Mrs Webber said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A New Teacher

(Bella's POV)

When ballet finished I had a half hour before jazz. I decided to go out side by myself and sit on the grass in the court yard. As I sat in my favorite spot, right under a big tree I turned my IPod on and pulled out Romeo and Juliet. I was so caught up in my book that when I looked at my watch I had two minutes to get to class. I shoved my book in my bag took my headphones out, turned my IPod off and through it into my bag. I started running and once again I was not looking were I was going and I ran into someone, I dropped my bag and half of my stuff fell out. I dropped to the floor to pick everything up; who ever I ran into dropped a bunch of stuff to. When I had collected all my things from the floor I stood up to say sorry when I realised that I had run into Edward Cullen.

"I am so sorry." I said looking at Edward who said nothing and just walked off.

What the fuck is his problem I just stood there for a couple of second, then remembered that I had to get to class, I started running again, and I made it just in time. I took my sweat pants off, put my jazz shoes on and went to stand at the bar beside Alice and started to warm up.

"Where were you?" Alice asked.

"I was reading in the court yard and I lost track of time." I replied.

"And then guess what happened." I said.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"You know that new kid Edward Cullen?" I asked.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Well I was running here and I ran into him, a bunch of my stuff fell out of my bag and stuff also fell out of his bag to, I stood and said sorry and he just looked at me an walked off." I told Alice.

"Why, you said sorry?"

"I know. Anyways do you know if one of though's new teachers is going to be teacher this class?" I asked Alice.

"No, I don't know." Alice said.

"Okie dokie, just wondering." I said.

Right after I asked Carlisle Cullen came in.

"Hello everyone for though's of you who do not know who I am, I am Carlisle Cullen. I will be teaching your jazz class from now on since Mr. Molina retired, and my wife Esme Cullen will be assisting with ballet, I have three kids Edward, Rosalie and Jasper; all are adopted and will be attending this school." Carlisle said.

"Today this class will just be getting to know everyone and going over my rules. Are their any questions?" Carlisle asked.

"What kind of dancing do you kids do?" A kid named Jessica asked.

"They all take ballet and my son Edward takes jazz and then my daughter Rosalie and Jasper are in modern dance to." Carlisle replied.

"So when do they start classes." Another person asked.

"They start dance classes tomorrow but they start regular school this afternoon." Carlisle said.

This was going to be a long class.

Finally when there were no more questions there was only an hour of class left but we still hadn't gone over his rules yet so we were probably going to do that next.

"Okay so I want to go over the rules now." Carlisle said.

"Number one if you are late their will be a consequence, I am nice but I like to start on time. Number two try you're hardest, if I think you can do better I will push you to do better. And number three no talking when I am talking, I hate trying to talk over people." Carlisle said.

Once we were done that we started dancing, he showed us some new stuff, the rest of class went by really fast.

When class was done I was hungry. Alice and I headed down to the dinning hall to get some food.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it ahs taken me so long to update i was having trouble writing this chapter and sorry this chapter is so short i will mak them longer.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

Chapter 3

(Edward's POV)

Her blood smelled so good, no ones blood has ever appealed to me as much as hers did.

When she had collected all her things and she stood up she started to talk.

"I am so sorry." She said.

I just looked at her trying to control myself and I just walked off. It wasn't till I was almost to my room when I realised that I couldn't here her thoughts. Why couldn't I read her thoughts? Maybe Carlisle would know, I would ask Carlisle later. When I got to my room I was greeted by Jasper.

"Hey" Jasper said.

"Hey, so where is Rosalie?" I asked.

"She said she was going set up her room and then go and do a little exploring."

"Hey is everything alright I am picking up weird emotions?" Jasper asked.

"Yah," I lied, everything was not okay. I was going to have to see this brunet, brown eyed girl everyday in ballet and deal with the burning in my throat from the thirst. But I wanted to see her again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yah, i'm fine."

While Jasper and I set up our room I started thinking about the girl with big brown eyes, she had beautiful eyes. She was beautiful. I was unpacking my bag that I had been carrying when that brown eyed girl ran into me, when I pulled out the book Romeo and Juliet, I had this book but it wasn't as beat up, I opened it and it said, property of Bella Swan. Bella, Bella Swan was her name; that was the name of the brown eyed brunet. I would have to find her and give her, her book back. While I was going over ways to bring this Bella her book back Jasper interrupted my thinking.

"Edward we have to get going and meet up with Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie." Jasper said.

"Alright, let's go." I said

(Bella's POV)

"Hey Emmett how was modern dance?" I asked.

"It was good, how was jazz?" Emmett asked.

"Well you know that Carlisle guy and his wife and their three kids Mrs. Webber introduced us to in ballet?"

"Yah"

"Well he is teaching mine and Alice's jazz class from now on, and his wife Esme is going to be assisting with ballet." I told Emmett.

"Do you know what classes their kids are going to be in?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah Carlisle told us in ballet, they all take ballet, then Edward takes jazz and Rosalie and that oh whats his name?"

"Jasper" Alice said.

"Yeah, and then Rosalie and Jasper take modern dance."

"That Rosalie is hot." Emmett said

"Emmett!" Alice said

"What, she is."

"You could think of a nicer way to say it."

"Well she is beautiful." Emmett said with a smug grin on his face.

"Whatever," Alice replied.

"So anyways, what about Edward, Bella, what do you think of him." Alice asked.

"I think he is a jerk, I didn't mean to run into him, and I said sorry, I mean what's the guys problem." I said in a huff.

"Bella calm down." Emmett said.

"I am calm." I replied.

After lunch we headed to the schooling building, where we did all of our studies.

**Hope you liked it, Readand Review please the more you review the more i will update. **

**So message me or leave review to tell me anything about the story, bed or good. please**


	4. Chapter 4

**So it's been FOREVER since I updated this story and for that I am sorry. I have no excuse except for the fact that I was just procastinating ALOT. I will try and update this story more but I cannot promise anything.**

**Well I hope you like this Chapter, and sorry it's super short.**

**ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

Chapter 4

School

(Bella's POV)

Alice and I sat in french waiting for class to start when he walked in, yes he as in the god like man known only as Edward Cullen...who is also an impolite jerk. I mean it was an accident, it's not like I planned to run into him and knock his shit out of his bag and I said I was sorry what else did he want me to do?

"Bella...? Bella? BELLA!"

"Hmm... What Alice?" I asked slightly startled.

"Where you listening to me?"

"Sorry, I was... thinking."

"Whatever... anyways, don't you think Jasper is just the cutest thing you have ever seen, I mean his honey blond hair with those golden eyes..." Alice said staring at him with goo goo eyes. I had to admit Jasper was pretty good looking to and that Rosalie girl was drop dead gorgeous. They were all beautiful. How dose that even happen? How do you have a whole family that are all amazingly beautiful?

All class Alice talked about cute Jasper was or how hot Jasper was, while I only half listened to her; my mind was only focused on Edward, as much as I hated it I just couldn't stop thinking about him.

I jumped slightly when I heard the bell go off at the end of the period, I gathered up my books and put them in my bag. When Alice and I left the class Edward was waiting outside the door.

"Hi, we met earlier, you ran into me and I picked up your book on accident." Edward said holding out the beat up copy of Romeo and Juliet. I took the book and looked at the inside to see that it said Property of Bella swan.

"Thanks." I said before sticking my book into my bag and taking his out and giving it back to him. He said a quick "Thank you," before he started on down the hall.

Alice and I made our way down to our next classes. When we came up to the classroom she said bye as I headed into math. I made my way to my usual seat next to Emmett and pulled out my math text and notebook.

"I seriously hope Rosalie is in this class." Emmett said bouncing up and down in his seat like a child, and just then Rosalie walked in. Emmett looked like he was going to explode he was so happy. He was acting like a girl when they see a hot guy to gush about with their friends.

"Bella! Look! Look who is in our math class! Emmett said pointing to Rosalie with a huge ass smile plastered across his face. I couldn't help but laugh at how cute Emmett was being. He was like a child with candy.

Rosalie took a seat at the back of the class and all class Emmett kept looking back to sneak peaks at Rosalie, but he wasn't the only; one almost ever guy in the class was probably eye banging her.

One guy, Mike Newton even wrote his number down on a piece of paper made it into a ball and threw it at her. He waited till she opened it and she looked up at him, he made that call sign with his hands and winked at her, yeah I don't think he will be getting a call from her anytime soon, she ripped it up the piece of paper with his number before giving him the finger.

Emmett laughed at Mikes attempt to hook up with Rosalie, Mike glared at Emmett before turning back to face the board.

When class finished Emmett and I packed up are things and went to meet Alice in the girls common room. She was sitting on the couch with her feet tucked under her watching a re-run of The O.C, Emmett plopped down beside her, while I took the chair next to them.

"How was math?" She asked more focused on what was going on in The O.C.

"Fine," I said shrugging, "same as always, boring."

"Fine!" Emmett said sitting straight up,"Rosalie is in our math class now and I got to see Mike Newton make a fool out of himself, I'd say math was pretty good if I do say so myself." he said relaxing back against the couch.

"Whatever you say Emmett." I said before getting comfortable on the chair. Soon all three of us and a couple of other people were all glued to what was going on in The O.C, Marissa and Ryan got into a car crash all thanks to Volchok and Marissa die's in Ryan's arms.

"Fucking bastard, look what you did! You killed Marissa, now she and Ryan will never get back together!" Alice says yelling at the T.V and pointing her finger.

"Alice, chill you knew this was going to happen this is your third time watching this episode." Emmett says laughing at his sister's outburst.

Alice playfully glared at Emmett before hopping off the couch, "You guys hungry?" She asked. Emmett sprang to his feet,"starving." he said rubbing his stomach.

"You just ate half a bag of chips and like five cookie's!" I said

"Yeah but they were small cookie and all the chips were broken, so they were really small." Emmett whined. I laughed at Emmett before scooping up my bag and following him and Alice down to the dining hall for supper.

**I hope you liked it and for any of you that have seen The O.C know that Volchok is played by the same actor that plays James in Twilight, and I used to be in love with the show The O.C and I get like Alice when I'm watching it. LOL :P**

**R&R**

** I'll try and get a new chapter out soon and I promis it will be longer than this one.**


End file.
